M Is For
by JustGrace13
Summary: MelloxMatt. Short drabbles, all having to do with words that start with the letter M. Some will be fluffy, some angsty, some funny. Chapter 15: Murder - "Matt..."
1. Monster

Hi there. I hope you enjoy! Please review, and if you have any words starting with M that you'd like me to try, just let me know!

_**Monster**_

"Mello? Where are you going?" Matt rubbed his sleepy eyes, looking down the hall at his new roommate. Mello turned around, startled.

"What? Are you following me now?" The young boy's emerald eyes filled with tears. Mello went to him quickly, trying to quiet him before he woke anyone else up.

"Hey, shut up! Y'hear me? Don't be a baby." The sniffling stopped and Matt looked up at Mello.

"You think I'm a baby?" Mello sighed; this roommate situation was not working out._ How can I get rid of this kid…?_

"No! I don't think you're a baby at all, actually. I was just worried about you being up so late. It's midnight, y'know?" Mello pasted a concerned look on his face. The younger boy looked up at him, confused. Mello's eyes widened in fake surprise.

"You mean they didn't tell you? It's your first night here and they didn't even warn you? Wow… I guess they must want you to get taken then." Mello looked away for a dramatic pause.

"I have an idea! We'll hide you under your bed! That way the… the monsters can't get you!" Matt looked horrified.

"The Monsters?" Mello nodded vigorously and explained.

"They come here to feed because they don't like eating stupid kids. They want smart ones like us! They sneak in late at night whenever a new kid comes here and get him before anyone realizes he was even here." Mello put his hands on Matt's shoulders, firmly escorting back to their room.

"Now you go hide under your bed and I'll talk to the monsters and tell them that they can't eat you." Mello grinned as he closed the door behind him, leaving a terrified Matt by himself.

_Stupid kid. _Mello laughed to himself as he walked down the hall, heading for the library. They had a math test tomorrow and there was no way Near was going to beat him again.

_Next Morning_

"Mello, look at this! I got 2nd in the class!" Matt squealed loudly.

Mello stared at the test results and had to force himself to begin breathing again.

"You… You did better than me?" His face was pale. Matt smiled brightly and nodded.

"It's a good thing you didn't let me stay out! The monsters would've tried to get me for sure!"

Mello didn't respond as he slowly stood up.

"…Mello?" The younger boy backed away from the blonde, now walking towards him menacingly. Then, Mello reached out and Matt turned, running away as fast as his legs would take him.

"You get the hell back here so I can beat the shit out of you!" Mello chased after him, quickly catching up and threw him to the ground.

He pinned him down and snarled, "You thought you had to worry about monsters? I'm about to give you something to worry about!" Matt squeezed his eyes shut and tried to avoid the older boy's blows.

_Later_

"So Roger says I can't touch you anymore or I'll get kicked out." Mello explained. Matt looked up from his video game and nodded. They were sitting in the infirmary.

"What if I just don't do better than you? Can we be friends if I get third instead?" Mello looked at the red head, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You'd really do that?" Matt shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. I don't care about my scores, really. I just wanted you to think I was smart." Mello gave him a small smile.

"Well, alright, then. Just don't mess up again or I'll kill you." Matt laughed, nervous and ecstatic at the same time.

"Of course not! Cross my heart." Mello smiled and took Matt's hand into his own and shook it to seal the deal.

Matt beamed, his face flushing, as he shook his first-ever friend's hand.


	2. Mind

**Mind**

Neither of them really remembers whose idea it was to live together.

Matt doesn't understand why it bothers Mello so much when he smokes and Mello doesn't get why the red headed idiot can't follow orders and stay out of his business.

Mello doesn't like it when Matt gets so absorbed in his idiotic games that he doesn't pay him any attention and Matt doesn't like how the blonde eats those stupid chocolate bars when they could be making out

But even with all the fights, they find that as long they can have crazy hot make-up sex, neither one really minds.

**AN:** Such a warm response already! Thank you so much :) You have no idea how happy reviews make me. I hope you liked this chapter too!


	3. Mutt

This was so much fun to write ^-^ Enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Mutt**

"Mello, look what I found! Can we keep him?" The blonde looked up from his computer, eyes wide, at the small, brown mongrel in Matt's arms. The puppy barked loudly as if to help convince him.

"No. Not a chance, Matt. Leave it outside." Matt looked as if his heart had been broken. He kept the beast securely in his arms and went to sit beside his friend. Mello stood up.

"Awww! Come on, Mello! He's so little; he can't take care of himself. We'll have to raise him ourselves." Matt smiled endearingly and started listing off things they could do with the little pup.

"And we'll feed him. And he'll play fetch. And he'll do tricks. And-" The redhead was interrupted by more barking.

"Shut the stupid thing up!" Mello snarled. Matt quickly placed a hand over the animal's mouth and whispered sweetly, calming it down. Then, his focused his attention on Mello and attempted the cutest pout in history. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Fine! You can keep the mutt! I don't want to know he's here though." Matt beamed, pulling Mello into a group hug with the dog.

"What should we call him? What about…Roger!" Matt laughed and looked to Mello for approval but the blonde had already taken his laptop and shut himself in their room.

"Don't you worry, Roger. I know he'll come around. Let's go get you something to eat!" Matt smiled at his new friend and headed to the kitchen.

.

.

"…Matt?" There was no response.

"Matt! You get the hell out here right now or I will shoot this stupid mutt in its fucking pissy head!" The redhead came flying out to the kitchen.

"Mello, what is it? I-" Mello pointed at a yellow puddle on the tile floor. His face was flushed and his eyes looked murderous. Matt quickly scooped Roger up before Mello could change his mind about shooting him and tried to calm the blonde down.

"It's ok, Melly, really. I'm going to clean it up right now. See?" Matt set Roger down in his makeshift pen and grabbed a paper towel, getting on all fours to dry the mess up.

Mello exhaled slowly. Then, he grabbed the chocolate bar he had come in for and hit Matt over the head.

"No more messes or the damn dog's history." Matt nodded fervently.

"Of course! I'll potty train Roger right now!"

.

.

"Hey, Melly-bear!" Mello rubbed the sleep away from his eyes to see Matt's face very close to his own.

"Get out of my face." Mello took a swipe and rolled Matt over onto his side. Anxiously, Matt pulled the blonde on top of him. His grin was a mix of seduction and nervousness as he lightly trailed a finger down from Mello's neck to his waist.

Mello's eyes narrowed and he looked suspiciously at the man under him.

"Matt…?" He raised an eyebrow. Matt wanted to sink deep into the bed and suffocate.

"So… How do you feel about Roger?" Mello sat up, weary about where this conversation was going.

"Honestly, Mello. He's grown on you, right? Like, you probably like him even more than those leather boots, right?" Matt smiled timidly up at Mello.

"…"

"Melly-bear?"

Mello took deep breathes as he stood up. He looked around for his brand new leather boots.

"I… sort of threw the boots away." Matt flinched when Mello turned to look at him in shock. "I didn't want you to see them and be more upset. I ordered you new ones though! They're coming next week!"

Matt jumped off the bed just in time to avoid Mello's fist.

"I was going to wear them to the drug deal today, Matt! _To-day_, Matt, not _next week_!"

For the most part, Matt never minded being smaller than Mello. At times like this though, Matt hailed the god that made him light and quick enough to stay out of Mello's death grip.

.

.

"Roger?" Matt called. "Roger? Where'd you go?" Matt looked in the kitchen and then checked the bedroom. He noticed Mello sitting in bed, working on something on his laptop.

"Mello, you haven't… seen Roger, have you?" Matt asked cautiously.

Mello smiled and gestured for Matt to come sit with him. Matt's heart fell.

"Did you really get rid of Roger, Mell? I thought we agreed that he could stay." Matt reluctantly went to sit next to his friend.

"Oh, shut up. You know he wasn't happy here." Mello's voice was sharp and Matt blinked, trying to keep his eyes from getting misty.

"See?" Mello turned the screen to face Matt. "They're the Kitamuras. They wanted to adopt a puppy for their new baby boy."

Matt let out a small gasp as he looked at the picture of Roger being held by this new family at the pound. Then, he looked at Mello.

"They'll take good care of him?" Matt asked quietly. Mello nodded.

"I had Millar take the dog to make sure. Apparently, the father's pretty high up with the NPA. They shouldn't have a problem with him." Mello met Matt's gaze and grinned. "There's something else, too."

Mello closed the picture out and brought up an e-mail confirming a purchase.

"Read that there," he commanded. Matt read where Mello was pointing.

**Thank you for your purchase(s) of: **

**- Silver PSP-3000**

**-PSP's NintenDog**

**Approx. Delivery Time: 1-2 week(s)**

For a moment, Matt thought he had died.

"You got me a NintenDog?" Mello smiled back at him.

"Yeah, well, I figured this thing would be quieter than that mutt." Mello managed to place a light kiss on Matt's nose before being tackled off the bed and smothered in affectionate kisses.

Mello laughed and assisted the giddy redhead in removing his shirt.

**AN: **First, I always try to do my research. I often bring in secondary characters if I need to for whatever reason. It is very difficult to do that with Death Note because there are so few minor characters to choose from that Mello wouldn't avoid at this point or aren't dead. That said, every character mentioned is actually in the series according to Wikipedia.  
>Second, I have no gaming knowledge whatsoever. Google told me that the PSP-3000 was the newest model and that it would be possible to play NintenDog on it. If this is not true, or there is a better game, please let me know and I'll change it. :) Please review!<p> 


	4. Mess

**Mess**

"Hey Matt…" Mello's voice sounded strained. Matt turned to see him barely suppressing a laugh

"What the hell, Mattie? You look like you shit yourself!"

A confused look crossed Matt's face and he ran a hand over the back of his pants. A brown, sticky glob covered his fingers.

Mello erupted in laughter and Matt brought his hand to his nose, inhaling a sweet odor.

He flung the mess at the blonde in disgust, barely missing, causing him to laugh harder.

"Yeah? Well, maybe you shouldn't leave your damn chocolate bars just lying around!" Matt blushed and went to go change.

**AN:** I hope everyone thought that was a least a little funny ^-^ Humor was never my forte...  
>Anyway, my senior year is starting monday and my schedule will become somewhat ridiculous. I have the next two chapters written out already and I'd like to post 15 total before calling this collection complete. I'll try to keep the updates consistent but I can't promise anything.<br>Please leave a review if you can :)


	5. Milkshake

I hope you all like this one! ^-^ I really enjoyed writing it. With school starting next week, I think the chapters will come a little less frequently but I don't plan on abandoning this collection. I hope you'll stick with me! 

This is dedicated to: **mellofangirl ****  
><strong>

**Milkshake**

"Good morning, Matt!" Linda smiled, waving at her new friend.

"G-good morning." Matt blushed and managed a small smile. Still slightly uncomfortable at Wammy's, Matt avoided eye contact with the other children and sat down across from Linda.

"Aren't you hungry? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, you know?" Matt simply nodded in response. Sometimes it was hard to tell when Linda wanted you to say something or when she was just taking a breather before talking some more.

"Here, you can have the rest of my cereal. I'm trying to watch my figure." Linda pushed a bowl of soggy flakes across the table in front of Matt. He looked back at her uncertainly.

"No, thank you. I can't…" Matt looked away. What if everyone made fun of him? Linda leaned forward and narrowed her bright eyes at him.

"You can't what, Matt? I don't have germs or anything." Linda seemed like she was waiting for him to say something. Matt looked around to make sure no one was listening. Surely, Linda wouldn't tell anyone.

"I can't drink milk. It makes me sick." Matt said in a quiet voice. He watched his friend's face carefully.

"You mean you're lactose intolerant?" Linda was amazed. "Why didn't you ever tell me? I'm so sorry!" She took the cereal bowl back and Matt laughed nervously. She was starting to attract attention.

"It's really ok. Did you study for that history test today?" He tried distracting her. It worked and she began a long story about how she really, really tried but somehow all these things just kept happening. Matt smiled and nodded at the appropriate times, just happy that she was still talking to him.

.

.

Mello let out a loud, frustrated groan. Matt looked over at his roommate curiously.

"Matt, I am bored." Mello announced once he realized he had the redhead's attention. He rolled around on his bed for a moment and then threw his pillow in the air. He threw it five times, hit the ceiling four, and caught it three, Matt counted.

"You wanna do something?" Mello asked. Matt smiled at his friend, who was now lying on his stomach on the floor.

"Like what?"

Mello thought for a minute.

"We should go get a milkshake!"

Matt's eyes widened in horror.

"Hey, it'll be fine!" Mello said comfortingly, misunderstanding the other boy's reluctance. "No one will even know we're gone!" He stood up and put a hand on Matt's shoulder, continuing to encourage him.

"Well…" Matt was blushing. Mello had never been this close to him before. He had never even touched him, actually. Their eyes met for a moment and Matt knew what he had to do.

"Ok. Let's go!" If this was all it took to gain Mello's approval, Matt was sure he could stomach one measly milkshake.

.

.

"Now stay close. If Roger sees us, we're dead." Matt nodded and scooted closer to Mello's crouched figure. "All right… On three, ok?" Mello took Matt's hand and pulled him up slowly.

"One." Mello squeezed his hand tighter.

"Two." Matt squeezed back.

"Three!" They took off, sprinting across the school yard, and stopped only once they made it under the bushes and out the other side.

Breathing heavily, Mello looked Matt over with approval in his eyes. "You're pretty damn fast."

Matt just smiled.

.

.

"I'll have a super big chocolate milkshake, please!" Mello called to the cashier as he pulled himself up onto one of the stools.

The girl nodded and then asked if Matt wanted anything. Before he could say anything though, Mello interrupted.

"He'll have what I'm having!" Mello smiled and helped Matt onto another bar stool. "The chocolate is the best."

"Well… Actually, Mello," Matt started his perfectly planned excuse. "I forgot my money. So-"

Mello waved him off. "Don't worry about it. I'll pay."

Matt paused. That had not been part of his plan. Before he could think of anything else though, two large glasses were placed in front of him. He watched the condensation drip down the sides.

"Hey, why aren't you drinking yours? Isn't it good?" Mello asked, only after finishing half of his. He dipped a finger into the other boy's drink and tasted it. "Tastes fine to me."

Matt laughed nervously and took his time unwrapping a straw. Then, he took a deep breath and sucked up some of the dairy treat. _So far so good…_

_._

_._

They were in the common room later that day when it happened. Matt's stomach hadn't felt settled since that milkshake and, in the middle of a chess game with Linda, Matt declared that he was going to the bathroom.

"Right now? I was about to win!" Linda whined but Matt was already gone.

"Where'd he go?" Mello asked, looking up from his studying. Linda sighed.

"He said he had to use the bathroom. I think he just didn't want me to win though." She crossed her arms and leaned back into her chair to pout. A frown crossed Mello's face.

"I wonder what's up with him. He's been acting weird ever since we snuck out." Linda gasped loudly and Mello realized his mistake.

"You guys snuck out? Where did you go? Weren't you worried about getting in trouble?" Linda stared at him in awe.

"Yes, milkshakes, and of course not. Linda, I am a professional." Mello rolled his eyes.

"Matt had a milkshake? I thought he was lactose intolerant." They looked at each other for a moment, confused, and then Mello jumped up and raced after Matt.

.

.

"Matt? Are you in here?" Mello looked into the boy's bathroom. Matt was leaning over the sink, rinsing his mouth out with water. He quickly stood up when he noticed Mello.

"What are you doing?" Mello asked. Matt's face was slightly red.

"I was just… I had to use the bathroom. Why'd you follow me?" Mello crossed his arms and gave Matt a skeptical look.

"Why'd you drink that milkshake if you knew it would make you sick?"

Matt looked surprised and Mello repeated what Linda had said earlier. Matt looked down at his feet in humiliation and the blonde walked over to him. He put a hand under his friend's chin so their eyes met.

"Matt, sometimes I think you are completely ridiculous." Mello watched Matt's face carefully and leaned in, kissing him lightly on the lips. As he pulled back, Matt's expression made him laugh.

"You're also the best friend I've ever had. But don't do stupid stuff like that anymore, ok?"

Matt smiled and squeaked out an "ok."

Then, Mello scrunched his nose and made a disgusted sound. "For Christ's sake, Matt, wash the vomit taste out of your mouth before letting someone kiss you."

Matt giggled and both boys spent the better part of the night washing their mouths out.

**AN: **And please review! It makes me happier than anything :)****  
><strong> **


	6. Match

I hope this makes you feel something inside like it does for me. That was my goal. :) Please review.**  
><strong>

**Match**

"What the hell are you doing?" Mello asked, still half-asleep.

"Am I not supposed to light this one?" Matt looked over at the blonde and gestured towards a scented candle on their bedside table.

"Matt!" Mello pushed Matt's hand away from his face and jumped out of their bed.

The match Matt was holding dropped, starting a small fire on the top sheet. Matt just smothered it with his hand.

"What the fu-"

"Are you ok?" Mello interrupted him, grabbing his hand and examining the palm. Matt scratched his head with his free hand.

"What is up with you?" Their eyes met and the morning light streaming in from the window highlighted Mello's burns.

"Oh, Mel, I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking." Matt reached out but Mello turned away from his touch.

"Maybe you should be more damn careful, huh, Matty?" Mello got up and headed towards the living room of their small apartment.

Matt quickly came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Mello's slim torso.

"I still think you're beautiful, Mello."


	7. Magic

I finally got something written! :) I hope this is ok. Also, this is the chapter that caused me to change the rating to M so if you shouldn't be reading this kind of stuff, just skip this chapter. **  
><strong>

**Magic**

Matt watched in awe as the man pulled a snow-white rabbit out of his dark black top hat. The redhead turned to his friend, Mello.

"How did he do that?" He asked, amazed by the trick. The blonde boy sitting beside him giggled at his friend's expression and intertwined their fingers.

"You're so silly, Matty. He's just magic."

.

.

Matt watched the small screen as his character cast a spell, defeating the villain and saving the princess. He imagined what it would be like to really have the power to save everyone he cared about.

Maybe then he could have saved his parents…

He shook his head, trying to chase away the saddening thoughts.

His parents were dead. He wasn't magic.

.

.

"What is it?" Matt picked up the intricately folded paper and examined it.

"It's a fortune teller. Linda called it a "cootie-catcher." Mello smiled and took the paper object back. Then, he instructed him to pick a number, a color, and so on.

Matt blushed as Mello recited his future for him.

"Well, let's see. You'll never have kids, and you'll only love one person your whole life and then you'll die for them." Mello grimaced at his friend. "That's a pretty shitty fortune, Matt. Maybe you should try again?"

But Matt just shook his head and smiled at the attractive boy in front of him. That sounded incredible. Had it read his mind? The "cootie-catcher" must be magic.

.

.

Matt moaned loudly and Mello covered his open mouth with his own. His tongue slid into the other man's mouth as fervent hands continued removing his pants.

Mello rolled the redhead onto his stomach, nipping at the back of his shoulders and tracing his chest lightly with his hands. Matt gasped as Mello entered him.

He arched his back, savoring the sensation, and swore Mello was magic.

**AN:** Please review! Also, I'd like to get a beta now that school has started to make updating a bit easier. Message me or tell me in a review if you're at all interested and we'll discuss requirements and all that good stuff :)


	8. Mate

This is inspired and beta-ed by and dedicated to Storm Alert for putting up with me and doing an awesome job! Anything you dislike about this chapter is totally my fault, not hers. **  
><strong>

**Mate**

"You know, Matty, they say that males with blue eyes look for a blue-eyed partner to mate with. It has something to do with evolution and fidelity and all that." Mello spoke with an air of causality, secretly trying to gauge the other man's reaction.

The slim brunette never looked up from his video game.

"I guess you'll just have to go fuck with Near then." Mischievous green eyes glanced over to meet wide blue ones. A small smirk grew on Matt's face as he watched the blonde flush.

"Like hell I will!" Mello sputtered. He then attempted to list all the reason why he would never do _anything_ with Near, much less 'mate.'

Matt chuckled and paused his game_._ He reached across the couch and pulled Mello into his arms, locking their lips.

Then, he whispered quietly, "You know, if you ever so much as look at someone else the way you look at me, I'll fucking kill them. I don't care if they have blue eyes, brown… Hell, their eyes could be fucking purple; I don't give a shit. You're all mine."

Forest green met icy blue until the contact was broken by another kiss.

**AN:** Shameful confession time: I am hardly an expert on Matt. Before starting this story, I read some fics about him to get an idea for his character and it helped a lot but... Matt totally has brown hair. I recently did some more in-depth research and realized this, along with the fact that very little about his character is actually definite. So, from now on, I will refer to him as a brunette (why do people still say he's a redhead?) and I will be playing with his character much more :) You should all be excited. Please review!


	9. Meeting

This one is also dedicated to Storm Alert! Thanks for everything :) **  
><strong>

**Meeting**

Matt winced as the back of Mello's hand connected with his cheek. A larger man came up behind him, working a meaty hand through his dark hair and pulling out small clumps while attempting to force the slender man back into a chair.

The man behind Matt finally got a good grip and jerked his head, making him dizzy. Ropes were quickly tied around his wrists, securing him to the chair. He watched Mello gesture for the man to leave.

"What are you doing here?" Mello hissed, trying to keep the shiny black gun in his hand steady.

Matt groaned. Why_ was_ he here?

After two long years, had he really expected to be welcomed with open arms? His old roommate was the head of the mafia, not the little boy that always got into trouble with him and held him after nightmares.

"Say something, damn it!"

Matt tried to look up at this stranger holding a gun to his forehead. This wasn't how their first meeting was supposed to be. He had thought Mello would be impressed by his infiltration skills.

"I…I'm sorry." Matt whispered. Mello's eyes narrowed.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I should've…I should've gone with you." A few stray tears spilled down his face. The gun fell to Mello's side. The murderous glare was washed away by a pained expression.

"Why did you follow me?" Mello's voice was quiet now.

"I had to leave, Mel. You don't understand." The blow that followed gave him a black eye and caused the chair to rock dangerously.

"I told you to stay at Wammy's!" Mello screeched, bringing the gun back up to Matt's head.

"I'm not a fucking dog, Mello!" Matt matched his friend's glare. "You were all I had! How could you just leave me there?"

Mello fumed, cursing and pacing back and forth. Matt continued, "Do you have any idea what it was like? No one spoke a word to me after what happened! No one wants to catch '_the gay_.'"

Mello stopped pacing and focused on the brunette.

"So what the hell am I supposed to do now then, huh? I have to fucking _kill_ you, Matt. I can't just let the whole world know where I'm hiding!"

Matt almost choked on his words. "You know I won't tell anyone. Please, let me stay. I can help you!"

Mello put a hand over his eyes and sighed.

"C'mon, Mel, you couldn't hack a microwave. You don't have to pay me or anything. I just…" Matt trailed off.

Their gazes met for a moment and Matt could see the resignation in Mello's eyes. Matt grinned. It would be just like the old days.

Mello holstered his gun and knelt before the tied up man. He placed his hands on his old friend's knees and managed a weak smile.

"Alright, Matty. There is actually something you could help me with… You know Kiyomi Takada, right? That reporter chick? "

**AN: **Poor Matty :( It's a shame he's only in the series for such a short time. Anyway, please review! And keep suggesting M words for future chapters; it keeps me motivated!


	10. Melodramatic

This is dedicated to Fullmoons-wings for suggesting the word. I hope you enjoy!**  
><strong>

**Melodramatic**

"Hey, Mello?" Matt poked the figure curled up beside him in their bed.

"I'm asleep."

"But you're talking, silly." The brunette giggled and poked at his friend again.

…

"Mel?"

…

"Mellybear?" There was a pretend innocence in his voice now and he rolled onto his stomach, pulling the sheets up around himself.

"I said shut up."

"Me-e-e-e-ll-o-o-o" Matt sang quietly and then repeated the tune.

There was a frustrated sigh from the blonde.

"Melzers? McMellypants? MelloYellowJello?"

"I said shut the hell up! I'm trying to fucking sleep!" Mello yanked all the covers from Matt and drew them around himself and over his ears. The brunette smirked and turned over, feigning sleep.

"Ok, ok! No need to be so Mello-dramatic!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Yes. I really am this funny all the time. Please review :)


	11. Mayhem

**Mayhem**

Matt often had trouble sleeping at night. Images of his sister's accident, the bullies who had always taunted him and his parents' murder all plagued his dreams, causing him to wake up in cold sweats and fear falling asleep ever again.

It was becoming easier though, he noticed, the longer he stayed at Wammy's. When the nightmares woke him up, Mello was always there to welcome him into his own bed. He was always up late anyway, doing homework or studying, and munching on his chocolate bars.

Matt wondered sometimes if he was bothered by his own nightmares and that was why he never seemed to sleep. He never found the courage to ask.

Matt found that the frustrated sighs and relentless scratching of pencil on paper distracted him from his thoughts and the furious crunch of chocolate was like a lullaby, calming the mayhem in his mind and comforting him as he slept.

* * *

><p>I'm having trouble using the words people suggested but I hope you all can forgive me. There will be at least 2 more chapters before I label this collection complete. HUGE thanks to Storm Alert for beta-ing!<p> 


	12. Melt

Yay for the second to last installment! I know this took forever; I'm sorry. I had lost my inspiration for this but then it snowed and made me so happy I had to write something. And really, wouldn't these two be adorable sitting cuddled up by a warm fire? So, I hope you don't hate me and please review!

**Melt**

"Hey, Mello! Look! It's snowing!" The young brunette, still clad in video game-themed pajamas, jumped on his friend's bed, jostling him awake.

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to sleep." Mello turned over to face the wall of their room at Wammy's.

"But Me-e-e-llo-o-o!" Matt whined. "You promised you'd show me how to make a snowman."

The blonde groaned and after much arguing, finally pulled on a thick pair of pants and a jacket and followed his roommate out the door.

"You're going to freeze to death, you know." Mello stated matter-of-factly when he noticed Matt was still in his pajamas, covered only by a thin green coat and a hat, obviously hand-me-downs from another student.

Matt shrugged, too excited to feel the cold properly. Mello shivered at the sight of the boy grabbing up snow with his bare hands and trying to form a pile. Pulling his scarf, a deep red to match his gloves, around him tighter, Mello intervened and demonstrated the correct snowman building technique.

After forming the base, Mello gave Matt the task of finding two sticks for arms and some rocks for the face. Matt still refused to admit he was feeling the effects of the cold but his purple fingers were starting to suggest otherwise. Mello rolled the last two sections himself and admired his work as Matt stuck in the arms and carefully arranged a smile on their snowman's face.

As normal kids do at 8 a.m. on a Saturday morning, the rest of the school began to join them outside.

Mello barely dodged a rogue snowball and, after giving their masterpiece his scarf at Matt's request, he decided that it was time to head back inside.

"You want some hot chocolate?" Mello looked over his shoulder to see Matt following behind, convulsing slightly. The brunette nodded eagerly.

Mello sighed. "Why don't you go sit down by the fire? I'll bring your mug out to you."

"I'm fine. I can help." Matt smiled brightly, a failed attempt to hide his frost-bitten red skin and chilled body.

"Go on. Save me a seat." Mello rolled his eyes. As they both knew perfectly well, no sane person would be in the common room while there was still snow on the ground.

Slowly mixing the chocolate drinks, Mello let the warm aroma thaw his tense muscles. Feeling much better now that he was inside, he carried the cups into the common room to see Matt focused completely on a scene outside the window.

"They ruined it, Mell..." His voice was barely above a whisper but Mello understood perfectly. Wasn't it just like his classmates to destroy anything beautiful? Wouldn't he have done the exact same thing if he had been in their place?

"Don't worry about it. It would have melted soon anyway." Purposely avoiding looking out the window, Mello set the hot chocolate on the carpet by the fire and wrapped the brunette boy in a thick, soft blanket. "Come sit down before you catch a cold."

"Don't you want some?" Sniffling quietly, Matt offered his friend half the blanket. Mello shook his head. His blood was still boiling.

"I'm sorry about your scarf."

Mello was pulled out of his thoughts to meet the green eyes staring sadly at him. "I'm not upset about the scarf." He shifted so that they were sitting next to each other, facing the fire, knees touching. "I'm sorry about your snowman. We can make another one tomorrow."

The brunette shrugged. "That's ok. I never thought about them getting destroyed. If it's just going to melt, there's no point in creating it. Why make something just to have it die?"

Mello was surprised by his friend's uncharacteristic philosophy. He pulled a piece of the blanket around himself and wrapped an arm around Matt.

"Surely the snowman is happier to live for just a little while than not at all. Besides, next time, we'll build him somewhere where no one will try to destroy him." Mello gave the boy beside him a reassuring squeeze.

"You think so?" Matt asked, staring into the fire.

"Of course."

The brunette smiled sheepishly as a small shiver ran up his spine. "I guess I was a little cold."

"Wear something decent next time. You'll die of hypothermia." Mello snapped, rolling his eyes, but he allowed his friend to rest his head on his shoulder and draw closer.

With the snow slowing outside, the decapitated snowman began to drip and turn to slush. The abandoned scarf was trampled into the dirty snow, barely clinging to a makeshift arm.

Matt finished his hot chocolate and mimicked their creation outside, sighing deeply and melting into the older boy's embrace.


	13. Motivation

Oh boy :) Well, hello again! I hope you all haven't missed me too much. As it turns out, this collection will most likely have 15 chapters. I have one more already written out and I'm hoping to write one more that sort of mirrors the last chapter of M's sister collection, L is For. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Motivation<strong>

When the alarm goes off in the morning, Matt gets up without hesitation. He goes through the expected hygiene routines and eats a decent breakfast. When Linda tries to share the latest gossip, he smiles and nods, knowing he might need her help in the future. Methodically, he goes through the school day.

Being number three had been a way of life. Being number one was never a priority and being number two had been a death wish.

Now, without Near and Mello around, Matt had involuntarily been named top student. He knew the other kids whispered about him during class and in the hallways, but their words were meaningless to Matt.

After school, the day begins. Vigorous exercise, hacking and tracking, more exercise, and then researching the new head of the mafia. Then, check off one more day, maybe eat something, and go to bed.

It was a monotonous existence but it would only be for one more month. He knew where the mafia was going next and he'd meet them there. It'd be difficult but manageable.

After Mello's departure, Matt fully realized something that he had always known. Life without Mello was not an option. He was Matt's motivation, his reason, his everything. _His life._

* * *

><p>Please review! It makes me so happy and I love to hear what you guys think :)<p> 


	14. Midnight

Yay for chapter 14! :) This one takes place before Motivation and Meeting but it can also be a standalone. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Midnight<strong>

"Matty, have you ever kissed anyone before?"

That was how it started. That night, covered by a thin sheet, they sat on Mello's bed, playing a game of questions.

The brunette blushed furiously and refused to answer. Mello laughed and rolled his eyes.

"You have to answer!" He wrapped his arms around the other boy in a playful tackle. "I answer when you ask me and you have to answer back, that's how it works."

Matt, feeling slightly more confident now that his friend's piercingly blue eyes were no longer focused on him, mumbled quietly.

"No."

He frowned when Mello started laughing and tried to get revenge. The boys ended up on the floor of their room, tangled up in the white sheet, their noses just centimeters apart.

Then, Mello closed the distance and Matt experienced the most wonderful sensation he had ever felt in his whole life.

.

Matt's video game-themed clock read 12:00. The boys had settled back into Mello's bed and were exchanging deeper, darker secrets.

"I'm going to run away some day," Mello announced. "I hate this place and I want to help L."

Matt was quiet for a moment. "You'll take me with you, though, right? I can help you and L too."

The blonde looked down at the smaller boy lying on his chest and regarded him thoughtfully. "You really want to come?"

Matt nodded furiously. He couldn't imagine losing his only friend.

Mello smiled. "All right, then. I guess we'll go together."

The brunette was elated. He squeezed Mello in a tight hug and the older boy tangled his fingers in Matt's dark hair. Matt felt soft lips press against the top of his head and he felt completely content.

He knew Mello would never leave him.

* * *

><p>This one always made me sad :( What'd you think?<p> 


	15. Murder

Hi there! Sorry this took so long. At least it's finally complete :) I hope you enjoyed the ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Murder<strong>

"Matt..."

Tears filled the blonde's eyes as he watched bullets riddle the gamer's body. His white vest, Mello's favorite, stained with blood.

Mello blinked the wetness away and tried to ignore the memories that plagued his mind.

_"Goodbye, Matt," Mello whispered as he snuck out of the window in their room at Wammy's._

_The brunette boy never moved, unable to hear his best friend's words in his deep slumber._

_"I promise I'll come back for you."_

_._

_"Matt? What are you doing here?" Mello asked, surprised to see his old roommate after such a long time. _

_Matt's sad green eyes looked back at him. "You were all I had, Mello. How could you just leave me there?"_

_"I..." Mello paused, realizing he had forgotten to keep his promise. "I'm sorry. I was going to find you, really. I've just been so busy and-"_

_"I don't care," Matt interjected, wrapping his arms around the other boy._

_Mello hugged him back, tightly. They stayed like that, trying to recapture the lost time, until Mello felt something wet on his shoulder._

_"Matt? Is something wrong?"_

_The brunette sniffled and buried his face in the older boy's neck. "Just promise you'll never leave me again, ok?"_

_Mello smiled softly. "Of course." He ran his hand through the younger boy's hair and kissed his head tenderly._

_"I promise."_

Mello's heart constricted painfully in his chest at the sight of his lover's body collapsing, lifeless, in the street.

He had forgotten to keep his promise. And this was the result.

Could he do nothing right?

Mello gripped the steering wheel so hard he thought he might pull it away from its casing and nearly choked on his sobs.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
